


Masters That Should Never Be In The War

by Psyga315



Category: Fate/Zero, Game Grumps, Steam Train
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, One Joke Story, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Parody, Random - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people who should never become masters managed to find themselves summoning servants up. These are the hijinx that ensued shortly after their summons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Servants Who Never Should be Summoned](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24999) by Napoleon De Cheese. 
  * Inspired by [Servants Who Never Should be Summoned](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25251) by OverMaster. 



> Random ass story I made... This was written before Jon left, so yeah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, instead of Uryuu Ryuunosuke, Caster was summoned by another master? Or rather... two?

"I ask you. You, who calls me and seeks me... Summoner who manifests me under the class of Caster... I ask your name. Yes... Who are you?" Caster asked, being summoned to fight in the Grail War. To his surprise, there were two people standing over him... One a little stocky with curly black hair and a beard, while the other one had clean, slicked back black hair and no facial hair. Which was his master, he thought. Though that was soon the least of his problems. The two broke out into laughter.

"Look at this fishy-ass dude!" the stocky one said. The thin man then pointed his finger to Caster's eye, poking it.

"Dude! Feel his eyes!" he said to the other guy, as he proceeded to do the same.

"This is so much fun!" the stocky guy couldn't stop himself from laughing as he continued poking the eye. Caster then swatted away his hand.

"Which one of you is my Master?" Caster asked, getting that question out of the way. The two talked about it for a bit, before going with a conclusion.

"That would be me." the bearded man said.

"Very well... The contract is made. I deserve the grail, as do you. The vessel of paradise shall belong to us." Caster said.

"Dude, grail?" the thin man said.

"Oh! That must be what we have to win!" the stocky guy said.

"A grail? What game are we playing? Monty Python?" his friend said.

"Surely you've summoned me for the Holy Grail War... Right?" Caster asked.

"Oooooh, riiiiight, someone did mention something about a grail... Or a war..." the thin man said.

"Dude, dude, real talk, I don't think we can trust this guy. He's so fishy... OH MY GOD!" the other man said, before realizing his own pun and laughing some more. His buddy laughed with him. Caster sighed. He pulled out a book and muttered a chant.

"Cthulhu fhtagn." After that, horde of tentacles emerged from the wall, grabbing the two and pulling them in to feast. Their screams of shock and surprise made Caster chuckle. Then he realized he just killed his Master...

"Damn..." Caster said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Ross discuss about a potential foe while Assassin helps spy for them.

Danny opened the door leading down to the basement. He could hear the sound of scribbling. He peaked over and saw Ross marvelling at a strange device that seemed to be moving an ink pen which wrote an entire page length of words before a dagger cut it open.

“Wow!” Danny came downstairs.

“I know, right!?” Ross took the paper and tried to read it. “Aww… It’s in magic letters!” He said.

“I thought we could already read magic words…” Danny took the paper from Ross. “Yeah, see? I can read it just fine. Says there’s some sort of mage killer… But I’m pretty sure we can take him out!” Danny said.

“Woah, woah, woah, did you just say a mage killer?” Ross said.

“Yeah?” Danny read more. “Oh, dude, he took down an airliner!” He smiled and continued to read the killer’s feats.

“Aren’t _we_ mages?” Ross said.

“No. _You’re_ a mage. I’m just a lowly priest. He’s not gonna gun me down. But he’ll gun _you_ down.” Danny chuckled.

“What if he’s spying on us right now?! He could wait at any moment to strike!” Ross said.

“Oh, yeah. Don’t worry, I got it covered.” Danny said.

“ _You can thank me for that one…_ ” An apparition appeared in the room. The figure wore nothing but black and a white skull mask, though that was enough to cause something to stir in Ross.

“OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?” Ross looked around for something to defend himself with.

“Relax! Remember when that priest talked about the Heroic Spir-” was all Danny could say before Ross smashed the magic fax machine to grab the dagger.

“DON’T WORRY! I GOT IT!” Ross ran over and stabbed the assassin with the dagger. The Servant only screamed in pain as he stabbed him into oblivion. Danny looked to Ross.

“God… damn it, Ross! He was helping me observe for spies! Now how will we prevent ourselves from getting sniped!?” Danny said. Suddenly, the paper burst into flames. “GAH! THE HELL!?” His hands were briefly scathed by the fire. That’s when a figure similar to Assassin came in, though this time it looked more… female. “Oh yeah! Now this is what I’m talkin’ about!” Danny could get accustomed to this new form of Assassin.


End file.
